


Ciao, Amore

by ryanblazewood



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Death, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Violence, its kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creatures, a small Mafia operating out of Denver, Colorado, are a rag-tag band of friends. What happens when the Boss isn't too happy about his Underboss' performance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao, Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanadelraywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/gifts).



> First off, this is violent. You have been warned. 
> 
> Second, there is death in this fic. I'm sorry, I love the sads. Also, there's some badly translated Italian.
> 
> Third, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this, as I might write more of this AU
> 
> :) thank you!!!

It was the early morning of a late August Sunday, and Denver, Colorado seemed a little too peaceful. No sirens racing down crowded streets. No gunshots humming below the bustle of the city. To be truthful, that was very unnerving to residents on the outskirts of the city, closest to their base of operations. While not the most hidden of places to work from, The Creatures worked out of a casual office building, seemingly unnoticeable from afar and up close. The only indication that they were still around and inside their office was the faint sound of Italian jazz and Norma Bruni’s voice.

From the outside, everything seemed calm. The Creatures weren’t out on some crazy job, no one was getting hurt, and it was just… odd. Very odd. However, the buildings interior told a different story.

Jordan, the Boss, was sat at the conference table, with his Consiglieres Dan and Stefanie at either side of him. Across from him, and at the end of the table, was James, the Underboss. The Capo’s, Aleks, Dexter, and Seamus, were dispersed unevenly in between James and Jordan, with the “Soldiers”, Spencer, Joe, Joe, and Aron, surrounding the table for support. James sat as still as possible, for fear ran through his veins instead of blood. He shifted only slightly, earning him threatening looks from all, save for Jordan. Jordan cracked a small smile and motioned for Aron to go turn up the music in the other room. As soon as Aron shut the door, it began.

“James. I assume you know why we called you into a meeting today,” Jordan began, switching his demeanor from pleasant to deadly. James’ gulp could be heard by everyone in the room. Aron re-entered, snapping back to his previous position, giving his Boss a nod as to say “continue”.

“As you know- as we ALL know, you’re not the most ethical of this family. Now, I’m not saying you don’t do a good job at what you do, I’m just saying that you don’t follow conduct and -”

“Bullshit.” James’ silence broke, trying his best to not butt in and mouth off to his Boss. All eyes snapped back to him the instant his mouth opened, the Capo’s all stood, causing him to freeze in fear again. Jordan motioned for them to sit and continue the meeting, the Capo’s obeying.

“Shut up. Do not interrupt me today, James. I’m not putting up with your behavior right now, so do NOT test me.” Jordan hissed across the table, laying his hands down in front of him.

“Now, as I was saying. The way you conduct yourself isn’t good enough for us. You aren’t responsible and you put everyone on danger when you get mad for the slightest things. Once this meeting is called, then, and only then, you may come into my office and discuss your punishments and new restrictions. Are we clear, James?” He asserted, making sure he held eye contact the entire time he spoke to let James know he wasn’t getting away with anything and that this wasn’t a joke.

The Soldiers stepped back, allowing the Capo’s to stand up, followed by the Conciglieres, and Jordan. He had instructed James to rise last, and lead him out of the conference room and into his office. James looked backed as they walked down the hall, glancing at his peers who were expressionless as he was paraded into possibly his final resting spot.

“Okay, you guys can go back to doing whatever you want, I got this from here.” Jordan announced once they reached his office and he opened the door, ushering James inside. He gestured at the chair across from his own and James sat down cautiously, watching Jordan’s face as he sat down as well.

“James, c'mon. Why are you acting like this? You know we can’t afford to have something happen because you were being reckless-” James raised his hand to cut Jordan off.

“Wait a minute, wait a goddamn minute, Jordan. What the hell am I gonna do that’s gonna cost us anything other than what everything already costs us? We’re in a fucking mob if you’ve forgotten, and we kill people. We kill fucking innocent people, Jordan. Just because they did someone wrong and someone comes to us saying ‘hey, can you take 'em out for me’ doesn’t mean that what we do is even remotely ethical. Fuck, man, we’re those people that everyone is scared of. We’re the monsters that people think hide in their closets, for Christ’s Sake.” James ranted, working himself up, then taking a deep breath and settling back down in the chair. Jordan caught James’ eyes, alluding to understanding his outburst.

“James, come on. I know you. We’re family. Do you remember when we first brought the guys out here, and none of us knew what to even do with ourselves? Do you remember how you let me move in with you, and we had that horrible one-bedroom with barely any working water? And how you went down to the rental office with me and we put those .22’s in the guy who tried to get us arrested for tax evasion? James, you know who you are to me, and that’s never changing.” Jordan reassured, reaching across his desk to put his hand over one of James’, comforting him. James nodded and listened deeply.

“I can do this for you. I’ll give you a month to improve your behavior, and if nothing changes,I’m pulling someone else up to be my Underboss. Capisce?” Jordan smiled at his long time friend, content with himself. James raised his hand to shake on it.

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~

“You’ve done it this time James, I swear you’re dead to me.” Jordan shouted, chasing James from the front of the office to the conference room, yet again.

“It’s been a month, James. One. Month. You’ve done nothing but anger me, and the rest of the family.” James imitated a fish, mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. He knew he was done for, and quite frankly, he was about to shit himself. Everyone gathered in the room, ready to either watch or step in with what was about to go down. Jordan’s eyes conveyed to James a message of rage, causing him to sit down at the end of the conference table, setting a similar scene to what unfolded a month previous.

“James, we’ve known each other for a while now,” Jordan began, sitting down in his seat, leaning back in his chair.

“We don’t always get along, but after so many years, it’s finally come to the point, and after so many people have lost their lives for various reckless actions you took,” Jordan sat up straighter, about to let himself go of on James like he never had before.

“I think I can finally, comfortably say, FUCK YOU!” Jordan shouted, causing the Made Men to leap up at James, and James to leap back and run.

As soon as he made his way out the door and down the hall, James booked it down the stairs, out the front door, and into the parking lot.

“Get him!!!” Jordan commanded, and suddenly everything blurred like slow motion, and James hit the ground, the roar of gunfire erupting throughout the parking lot. Like a firing squad, Dan, Aleks, Seamus, Dex, Spencer, Joe, Joe, and Aron stood with guns aimed at James. James reached into the band of his pants, pulling out his handgun, firing back at who he thought to be his family. Commands were being barked out in Italian by Jordan and Stef, who stood in the back, watching their friends fall, blood splattering as they turned on each other.

The gunfire stopped. The air hung heavy and still, no breeze, no rustling leaves. Spencer lay on the ground, clutching onto Joe, as James stood, amazed by what he’d caused. He , amazingly, had only been hit in the shoulder. All eyes landed on James, who slowly made his way to see what he’d done to Joe. Sirens blared in the distance, weather it be from a concerned caller or coincidence, as The Creatures all gathered around to see the pain on their friends face. As the sirens dissipated, Jordan ordered everyone inside, asking Aleks to assist Spencer with carrying Joe up to the conference room. As James attempted to follow them, Jordan turned to reprimand him.

“I swear, you’re not getting away for doing this to Joe.”

~~~~~~~~

“Any last words, James?” Seamus asked, leading his ex-mob brother to the center of the field adjacent to the office.

It was 1am the following day. Joe had bled out, and James was dying with his blood on his hands. The rest of the family gathered around James and Seamus as Seamus placed a black pillow case over his head.

“Jordan,” James called, distresses distorting his voice.

“Ciao, amore.”

The remaining 8 drew their pistols.

“Oh , una fine così agrodolce. Per uccidere un amico che la vita è incompleta. Ciao, amore.”


End file.
